


Welcome Home!

by dabforpalermo



Series: Parenthood [5]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, But Daddy I Love Him!, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Reunions, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabforpalermo/pseuds/dabforpalermo
Summary: “When did you invite them?”“I didn’t.” Andrés stares.“Who are these people?” Sofia murmurs.Or, a reunion under bad circumstances.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: Parenthood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771225
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had a couple requests for this so here we go! 
> 
> also, i am now aware that some people don’t read full series’s (i am guilty of that sometimes) so just to clarify, martín and andrés took in a child named sofia :^)
> 
> also, TW for very very very very slight mention of r*pe. stay safe guys!!!

“This movie is stupid.”

“This movie is the greatest piece of cinema ever created.”

“Martín, we’re watching Cars.”

“Like I said, cinematic masterpiece.”

Sofia rolls her eyes, her cheek pressed against Martín’s thigh and her legs draped across Andrés’ lap. Martín has a hand on her hair and Andrés is tapping his fingers against her calf, obviously antsy and annoyed at the fact that the two of them dragged him out of his study for movie night. 

“She’s right. This has no realistic features at all. Talking cars? God, it’s like my childhood nightmares came to the screen.”

“Lighten up, Fonollosa. This is a children’s movie.”

“Then why are we watching it?”

“Because Sofia is a child!”

“I’m more grown up than you, Martín.” She mumbles, her eyes getting heavier. Martín gasps and turns to Andrés for help, but the man shrugs, smiling a little. 

“She has a point.”

“Fine, Jesus. I’ll put on a documentary about dirt.” He reaches for the remote. Andrés grabs his hand gently and brings it to his lips. 

“It’s fine, mi amor. Hey, I think someone’s falling asleep. C’mon, cariño. Let’s get you to bed.”

Martín looks down, feeling the hot air of Sofia’s breaths reflecting on his leg. He pauses the movie and listens for a moment, hearing the quiet snores coming out of her mouth. 

“She’s asleep.”

Andrés gently pushes her legs off of him and stands, picking up the small teenager and grunting slightly at the pain in his back. Martín smiles fondly at the two of them and turns the movie off. He walks behind them, making sure Andrés doesn’t drop her, then makes a detour to their own bedroom. When Andrés enters their room, Martín smirks at him and watches as he gets undressed. 

The second Andrés is seated on the bed, Martín moves, straddling him and latching his lips onto his neck. Andrés’ hands find their way to his hips. 

“Sergio called me earlier today.” 

Martín stops, leaning back and glaring at him. “Don’t you ever say your brother's name while we’re doing this.”

Andrés gently lifts him off, placing him on the bed next to him and turning the lamp off. “I think something’s wrong. He was very vague and it freaked me out a little.”

“Andrésssss..”

“Fine. C’mere.”

Martín rolls back on top of Andrés, their conversation long forgotten by the time they both fall asleep. 

-

“I love him!”

“You do not love him, Sofia, you just met him!”

Sofia’s face is flushed with anger. “I met him like a month ago! That’s long enough to fall in love!”

Martín pinches the bridge of his nose. “Oh my god, you aren’t listening to me. You can’t love a guy you’ve never had a full conversation with!”

“We talk! He even knows my name!”

“Andrés, tell her she’s being insane.”

Andrés looks up at the mention of his name, frowning slightly. “Sofia, you probably do not love this man. But if you do, then whatever.”

She points angrily at Andrés. “See? He believes me!”

“He never said that!”

“You’re so annoying!” She yells, her eyes shiny with tears. “You don’t understand anything!” 

Martín watches as she storms off to her room, slamming the door loudly behind her. He turns back to Andrés. 

“You did it again.”

“Did what?”

“You just agree with everything she says, then I have to play bad cop, and boom. Now she’s pissed at me and you get off easy.”

Andrés rolls his eyes. “She’s 13 in two weeks, I’m sure she knows plenty well if she likes somebody.”

“Yeah, but this is a 16 year old boy who works at the ice cream shop. I don’t think she even knows his name.”

“Let her be, Martín. If she wants to fantasize about dating some older guy with an ice cream scoop, then so be it. She’s a child.”

Martín takes a deep breath. “I should go talk to her, right?” Before Andrés can answer, he’s already walking to Sofia’s room, his mouth set in a deep frown. 

“Sofie? Hey, kid, I’m sorry.” He knocks on her door. It opens, and he steps back in shock when he sees the giant bag she's carrying. “What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving.” 

“What the hell?”

She pushes past him, making her way to the front door. Martín runs after her. 

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“You can’t stop me.” She glares, tightening her hold on her bag. Andrés steps forward and grabs her arm. 

“Sofia, you’re being unreasonable. Why don’t you sit down and tell us why you’re so worked up?”

“I don’t need to sit down and explain my feelings to you like a child! I want to be with him, and you two are being possessive, so I don’t want to stay with you anymore!”

“You don’t know what’s waiting for you on the streets, niña. Sure, they didn’t give you much trouble because you were a child, but now you’re apparently all grown up. They’re not gonna take it easy on you,” Martín says, trying his hardest not to scream. 

“What do you know?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I know what it’s like to live on the streets. Do you think the men there let me off easy when I stole from their stores? Nope. They beat me until I couldn’t walk, or took advantage of me when I passed out. It’s a horrible fucking way to live and if you’re frustrated, well guess what, so are we! So why don’t you just stop trying to run away like an immature brat and tell us what’s really going on with you. I know damn well this isn’t just about the boy.”

“It’s everything! I can’t breathe without you two thinking I’m choking, I can’t bring food to my room because you believe I’m gonna hoard it all and run, I can’t like a boy without you telling me I’m not able to! I’ve been living here for three months and you haven’t even given me a chance to prove myself!”

“So what, you’re gonna run away? Just run from all of your problems, huh? That seems plausible!” His voice is louder now. Andrés keeps a hand on his back to try and ground him. 

“I’m just so tired of having two overprotective, overbearing, and annoying men trying to change my life all of a sudden after I’ve had nothing my entire life. I’m so sorry for getting a little overwhelmed here!”

Martín laughs humorously, starting to talk, but Andrés cuts him off. “No. You’re not running away, you’re not going to disrespect us when we’ve been nothing but kind to you. Go put your bag back in your room and relax for a few minutes, then you will calmly explain what the issue here is. And that is not up for debate.”

“You’re not my fucking parents!”

Just as she finishes speaking, a loud knock on the door is heard. Martín steps back and takes in a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check. 

“I know we aren’t your parents, but we’re doing the best we can. Go put your bag away.” His voice is defeated and small, and Sofia automatically feels the sharp twinge of guilt in her gut. 

“Martín, I’m sorry-“

“Nope. You’ve made it very clear how you feel. Now stop pouting and go calm down.”

“You can’t just banish me off to my room.”

“Yes, I can. And I am. So get off your high horse and realize that it’s okay to let other people in your life! There is nothing wrong with getting help- Andrés? What the hell?”

Martín turns, his eyes widening at the sight of the entire gang standing in their doorway. 

“Uh, is this a bad time?” 

Martín blinks, examining the group of people. Tokyo’s hair is very short, shorter than the last time he saw her, Denver and Stockholm are holding hands, Marseille and Bogotá are standing next to each other, and Martín almost wants to smile and greet them as his old friends, Nairobi and Helsinki, and Sergio and Raquel are all staring, not willing to say a word yet. 

“When did you invite them?”

“I didn’t.” Andrés stares. 

“Who are these people?” Sofia murmurs, the bag dropped on the floor and her arm now gripping Martín’s sleeve. 

“These are our friends. Go put your bag away and come back down, okay?”

Sofia nods, grabbing the bag and running off to her room. 

Andrés bites down on his bottom lip. “Please, come in. Can I take any bags?”

Everyone is shockingly quiet as they transfer to the living room before Sergio speaks. 

“You adopted a kid?” 

“Well, technically it’s not legal yet, so-“

“They kidnapped me.” Sofia is suddenly behind Martín, her face no longer red and her eyes less puffy. 

“We didn’t- it’s not kidnapping. She willingly got in my car!” 

Sergio stares at the two of them in horror. Denver makes the first move, placing his backpack on the floor and pulling Andrés into a tight hug. Everyone else follows, and soon, a very noisy reunion is in check. Sofia awkwardly stands next to Martín. 

“Hey, everyone shut up! Thank you. This is Sofia, Sofia, that’s Denver and his wife Stockholm, Nairobi, Helsinki, Tokyo, Marseille, and Bogotá. Finally, here’s Sergio, Andrés’ brother, and Raquel.”

She blinks, trying to take everyone in. 

“And, now, I’m afraid it’s time for her nap. Come on, Sofie.”

“I don’t take naps.” Sofia narrows her eyes at Martín, but he places a hand between her shoulder blades and directs her to her room. 

“Just stay in here for a little while, okay? I promise I’ll come in there to answer your questions soon.”

Sofia just stares at him, nervous and confused, and Martín wants to kick everyone out of their house just to make her feel better. He closes the door and makes his way back to the group of people in his living room. 

“Okay, anyone want to explain what the hell is going on?”

“Rio got captured,” Tokyo says, Nairobi reaching over to grab her hand comfortingly. 

“How the fuck did he get captured?”

“I made a call, they traced it. It’s not anywhere in the news so they’re definitely torturing him.”

“Shit,” Martín bites. Andrés places a hand on his back again. 

“So the kid is being tortured because you made a stupid error?” Andrés glares. “You’re smarter than that.”

Tokyo glares back at him and wipes her eyes. “You have no idea how much I regret it. We need to get him back.”

“And how do we plan on doing that? Assassinating all of Interpol?” Martín tilts his head. 

“We need to do a heist.”

Martín throws his head back in exhaust. “Dios mío.”

“We need to do your heist.”

Andrés freezes, taking his hand off of Martíns back. “What?”

“The gold plan.”

“No. No way in hell. If that’s all you came here for, then you can leave.” Martín stares at Sergio. “I have a family now.”

“You have a stray,” Tokyo corrects. 

“No, I have a daughter and a boyfriend. That’s a family. Just because you can’t settle down long enough to find love, niña, doesn’t mean I can’t.”

Nairobi holds a hand up. “Palermo, please…”

Martín flinches at the name. “No. I’m not doing it. You can take your offer and choke on it.” He storms off, going straight to his bedroom and resisting the urge to smash the mirror that hangs on their wall.

“I think we need to speak about this for a while. Please, find guest rooms.”

The second Andrés enters the bedroom, Martín shakes his head. “I’m not doing it.”

“C’mon, that plan is our baby.”

“We have a real baby now, Andrés! I’m not going to orphan her again just because Tokyo is an idiot!”

Andrés pulls his head into his chest, massaging the knots out of his neck. “You’re thinking too hard right now. Take a shower, calm down a little bit, then we’ll go explain everything to Sofia.”

“Explain what? That we’re wanted?”

“That we have a history with crime. She’ll understand, mi amor.”

“I’m not abandoning our daughter, Andrés.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do! What if we die in there? We both know the plan is a suicide mission, Sergio said so himself. So what, we finally give her a nice life and then take it all away?”

“She didn’t seem too happy with this life an hour ago.”

“She’s a teenage girl, they’re going to have tantrums and breakdowns and we both know she didn’t mean any of that.”

“Go shower. Then we talk.”

Martín closes his eyes and tries to breathe. 

-

“We have some explaining to do.”

“If you’re not comfortable staying here after you hear this, I have friends who have already agreed to let you stay with them, but of course we would much prefer you stay with us.”

Sofia looks up at the two of them, her eyebrows raised. 

“Uh, I’ll start.” Martín takes a breath. “Those people aren’t really our friends. They’re our colleagues.”

“Do you work for a company that requires stupid city names?”

Andrés frowns. “Do you.. have you heard anything about the heist at the Royal Mint of Spain?”

Sofia furrows her eyebrows. “A little.”

“Well, very long story made short, that was us.”

Her eyes widen almost comically. “Holy shit.”

“We did it years ago and planned to never steal again, but now a member of our group has been arrested and is being tortured, so we need to do another heist-”

“I’m in.” 

Martín stops, blinking a couple of times. “Huh?”

“I’m in. I’ll help.”

Andrés laughs a little. “Sofia, you’re twelve. You’re not a thief.”

“I have plenty enough skill to help out. I have spent my whole life stealing.” 

“Yeah, wallets and pocket watches! There is a huge difference between that and melting 90 tons of gold!”

Her eyes almost sparkle. “Holy shit, that’s awesome.”

“Sofia, you are not going to be involved in this.”

“You can trust me! I won’t get myself hurt or- or hurt anyone else. I can come in with you guys or talk over a radio or-“

“No, cariño. I’m sorry but this is not up for discussion,” Andrés interrupts. 

“So what, now it’s just back on the street for me?”

“No, no. You stay here with us for the next 5 months while we go over the plan, and then you can choose to stay here under supervision of the monks or go live with our friends. Overall, the heist shouldn’t take more than a week.”

Sofia frowns, wanting to fight with them over this, but then rethinks her decisions. “Uh. I’ll stay here.”

“You don’t have to make the decision now.”

Sofia is quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry for saying all those shitty things today. I really didn’t mean them, and- and I was just mad and I took it out on you guys because I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It’s okay, cariño. We know you don’t mean it.” Martín smiles gently, stumbling a little with the force of the hug Sofia forces on him. 

“I won’t ever act like that again, I promise.”

Martín pulls her closer and shakes his head. “You will. And it’s okay.”

Sofia reaches an arm out and pulls Andrés into the hug, content on being squished in between the two, and thinking for the first time how amazing her life really is. 

That is, of course, until the loud sound of a plate smashes causes the three to separate. 

“I’m gonna kill them.”

-

Dinner that night is awkward. Martín expected them all to be loudly catching up and making jokes and laughing obnoxiously, but they are simply picking at their food and stealing glances at Sofia. The girl sighs and drops her fork. 

“Alright, ask away.”

“How old are you?” One of them, Denver, she assumes, asks. 

“12. I turn 13 on March 9th.”

“What are you doing for school?” That one is Raquel.

“Uhh…” she looks at Andrés. “Taking a gap year.” She doesn’t tell them she hasn’t been to school in years, mostly because they look like empathetic people and she can’t handle pity right now. 

“How did they find you?”

“Funny story, actually, I tried to steal Martín’s wallet, then he threw me in his car.”

“For the love of god, stop saying I kidnapped you.”

“You technically did.” Andrés smirks. 

“No, I asked her if she wanted a place to stay and she said yes. Very different.”

Sofia giggles, her laugh stopping short when she sees that nobody else at the table looks amused. “I know about the heist.”

Their faces all morph into something like concern. Sofia finds it funny. 

“I know all the little details. Interpol is on their way.” She pauses for a moment. “Jesus, lighten up, I’m just kidding.”

Denver laughs, a strange noise that almost makes Sofia jump, and grins. “I like her.”

That seems to kickstart the conversation, everyone speaking over each other and sharing stories. One of the girls, Nairobi, keeps her attention on Sofia most of the meal, asking her little questions and trying to make sure she’s doing okay. Sofia likes her. 

“Where are all the children?” Martín asks. Stockholm frowns. 

“The Professor has caregivers who are going to watch our kids until we’re out.”

“Paula is with my mother.” Raquel smiles. “She’s about your age, Sofia, I think you two would get along nicely.”

Sofia raises an eyebrow. She has never really felt the need to make friends, so this conversation is foreign to her. 

By the end of the night, Sofia’s muscles are tired and her ears are ringing. She slips in her room, trying to remain unnoticed, but Andrés and Martín come in a minute later.

“You going to sleep now?”

“Mhm. You never told me how exhausting socializing could be.”

Andrés chuckles slightly. “Get used to it, kid. These people are going to make you want to put a bullet through your head by the time these five months are over.”

“Give me the rundown. Who should I like and who should I be all angsty with?” 

Martín sits on her bed next to her. “Hmm. That’s tough. We all hate each other, but there’s also a lot of love there.”

“Except Tokyo. We do not like Tokyo.” Andrés shakes his head. 

“Stockholm, Helsinki, Raquel, and Nairobi are your safest bets if you ever need help. I suppose Denver too, since he is a father now, but he’s still immature and stupid,” Martín explains. “Marseille barely talks, so there’s not much to hate on there. Bogotá is one of our old friends. Sergio is Andrés’ brother, and he usually takes over as the leader, but god, that kid is awkward.”

Andrés rolls his eyes. “He and Martín have always had a complicated relationship.”

Sofia nods. “Well, I think it’s safe to say the next few months are gonna be interesting, huh?”

Martín takes her hand gently. “Yep. And if you ever want them gone, or they do something to hurt you, we can kick them out in a second.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

“You always turn out to be.” 

They leave, closing the door behind then and taking a moment to breathe. Martín looks at Andrés, then takes the step forward to rest his head on his chest. Andrés’ arm immediately reaches out to grab his waist. They both know it’s a possibility neither of them will make it out of the heist, but when they look at the kid they’ve helped raise,

They’re made aware that she’ll turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of internal fighting over this one. i also had a totally different storyline planned but then i just let my hands to the writing and when i came back this was done haha. i hope you enjoyed <33


End file.
